


My hope in hell

by yuqiminz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Frottage, Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Marley Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuqiminz/pseuds/yuqiminz
Summary: He felt practically drunk off Eren’s sensual kisses. Armin could live in this feeling forever.(just eremin having soft, cute, loving sex at night. very fluffy, barely kinky)
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139





	My hope in hell

**Author's Note:**

> this _is_ practice at smut, i think i did decent for one of my first attempts at explicit smut. I've recently fallen in love with eremin, so enjoy!

Eren hummed at Armin’s heady whine, his voice rumbling through the languid kisses he was leaving on Armin’s neck. Armin’s fingers bunched up the fabric of Eren’s shirt, and he ground his hips up against Eren’s crotch. They both moaned at this. Eren pulled back from the blond’s jaw, meeting his eyes, his breathtaking, blue eyes. The brunette noticed how Armin’s eyes brightened slightly, his pupils dilating ever so slightly, at the renewed sight of Eren’s face. 

This pulled a fond smile from Eren, and he leaned up for a kiss on the lips. Still as slow as before, but Eren was even more worked up and he ventured as far as to suck on Armin’s tongue. Armin let him, doing the same only moments later. The muted ruffle of leaves as the wind whipped through the trees outside was drowned out by their content sighs and groans. Because  _ that _ was outside.

Inside, there were soft kisses peppered down the other’s body. There were intended touches on the other’s sex, and absorbing the sounds the tumbled past their lips. 

Pushing up from his lax position sprawled across Armin’s body, Eren let his lips ghost over the smaller one’s ear. He simply breathed for a beat, rocking his hips again. Armin whined softly, arching his hips up to get that friction again. Eren bit down lightly on the edge of Armin’s ear, rolling his hips into Armin’s again. Another barely audible moan, meant only for Eren’s ears, and he savored it. 

“You’re so sexy,” Eren whispered into Armin’s ear, kissing the point right behind it. Armin exhaled shakily, grinding his hips against Eren’s harder. “I wanna fuck you so bad.” 

Armin actually  _ mewled _ at that, his head falling back against the thin sheets with a soft  _ ‘thump’ _ . Eren let a hand wander underneath Armin’s loose shirt, creeping up his chest and brushing against the blond’s stomach and chest. Leaving another delicate kiss at the corner of Armin’s mouth, Eren’s fingers found purchase on a hardening nipple. He pinched, and chuckled as Armin’s response was near-instant. 

Now, staring dead-on at Armin’s face, Eren smirked. “How do you want me?” Eren was coaxing Armin to return the dirty talk. Strategically plotted words and quick-witted responses didn’t seem to apply to the bedroom with Armin, who preferred to be a pillow princess. Which Eren absolutely  _ loved _ , but this time he wanted to try to get Armin to say something filthy. He loved Armin’s voice. It brought him back down to earth when he felt himself disassociating, and got him going in bed. 

“Can you put your...fingers...in me,” Armin requested tentatively, an unsure expression on his face. Eren went in for a kiss and smiled into it. Armin sighed in relief and kissed back.

Eren made quick work of removing Armins pants and shirt, massaging Armin’s thighs as he kissed his way from the blond’s lower stomach to his v-line. Armin’s hard cock pressed against his chin, twitching when Eren bit down on his hip. Eren wrapped his hand around the base, stroking up lazily. Armin whined louder, bringing a hand down to play with his nipple. 

Eren  _ finally _ brought his lips to the base of Armin’s cock, and he kissed softly. Trimmed pubic hairs tickled Eren’s nose, and he stifled a giggle as he pressed more kisses up the length of Armin’s dick. When he reached the head, he flicked his tongue out. Armin’s breath hitched, and Eren dipped his tongue into the slit. “Eren,  _ please _ .” Armin’s pleas did not fall on deaf ears, and Eren pulled off Armin’s cock to find the small vial of oil.

Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Armin flicked his head slightly to get the few locks of flaxen hair out of his eyes. He stared as Eren lifted off his shirt, revealing his bare torso. Armin bit his lower lip, his toes curling slightly as he watched the muscles in Eren’s back flex as he rifled through the chest of drawer for that pesky container of oil. Armin turned over regretfully in the bed, as he would hate not being blessed with that perfect view. 

Instead, Armin tried not to squish his face into the bed too hard, and raised himself onto elbows and knees. He could hear Eren’s triumphant ‘Aha!’ as he finally found the oil, and snickered softly to himself. The bed creaked as Eren slotted himself between Armin’s spread knees. 

“You look so good spread like this,” Eren commented, rubbing a hand up and down Armin’s slightly arched back, “I bet you just can’t wait for my cock.” Armin didn’t answer this, but his cock twitching was enough of an answer for Eren. He uncapped the vial and dribbled some oil onto his fingers, rubbing them together til they were comfortably warm.

Eren brought two fingers to Armin’s ass, prodding gently at the rim in teasing. Armin hissed out his distaste, but Eren chuckled lightly and continued his gentle grazing. After a few more moments of Eren simply circling Armin’s rim with glazed fingers, the smaller boy finally felt the first sting of intrusion. The brunette was starting with two fingers, which was...daring considering the length of time that had passed since they’d last shared a bed like this. 

Armin took in a shuddering breath, and nodded from below Eren. So, Eren continued. His fingers pressed in slowly, being hugged every once in a while by Armin’s clenching walls. With his other hand, Eren reached down to hold Armin’s hand, folding his fingers with Armin’s. He even pressed a feather-light kiss to the small of Armin’s back, trying to distract from the burning sensation of his fingers.

Once his fingers were fully seated inside, Eren pulled at them slightly. Armin groaned and his hips pushed back against Eren’s hands. Eren wiggled his fingers around slightly, to tease Armin. Eren snorted when he accidentally brushed Armin’s prostate in the process and caused the other’s body to bristle. This time, Eren curled and twisted his fingers with purpose, stroking the bundle of nerves. Armin panted breathlessly into the bedsheets, squeezing Eren’s hand. Eren grinned harder and pulled his fingers nearly out. He pushed them back in, focusing on the one spot that had Armin shaking.

And shake he did. Armin gasped as Eren jabbed his prostate, his eyelids fluttering shut. Eren pulled and pushed with more purpose, now, swiveling his fingers and swiping Armin’s prostate every time. Armin dug his face further into the sheets to muffle his groans, pushing his hips back against Eren’s thrusting fingers.

“Give me more, Eren. I can take it,” Armin persuaded, grasping Eren’s hand with a little more pressure. Eren obeyed with quickness, wiggling in a third finger beside the original two. “I know you can, baby.”

With three fingers pumping swiftly inside him, Armin couldn’t stop himself from squirming and moaning. He glanced back at Eren and his head swam. The brunette looked like a  _ god _ . His hair was shiny and swept to the side, his decision to grow it out was going to be the death of Armin. Eren’s skin glistened with a thin sheen of sweat, illuminated by the thin stream of moonlight coming in past the curtain. Armin didn’t stop his throaty groan as Eren’s biceps flexed with the movement of his fingers. Eren looked up and met Armin’s gaze, and his focused expression softened.

Fighting back a whine when Eren’s fingers slowed, Armin stared in awe as a small, loving smile overtook Eren’s face. Armin’s breath was coming heavy, and he felt his hair sticking to his head because of sweat but he smiled back. Eren pulled his fingers out, grimacing at the loud squelching sound. Armin snorted, letting go of Eren’s hand to roll over onto his back.

Eren moved up his body as if to give him a kiss, but instead pecked him on the chin. Armin did  _ not _ pout. 

“Don’t pout, Armin,” Eren laughed. Despite himself, Armin laughed, too. Armin moved his thigh, as it was starting to cramp, and it brushed against Eren’s erection. Eren whimpered, moving his hand to grip the offending thigh tightly. This held Armin in a position where his legs were spread in front of Eren. Armin blushed, trying to close them. Eren’s arm was strong, though, and he only shuffled closer in between them.

Eren’s cock brushed against Armin inner thigh and the blond worried his bottom lip between his teeth to stop a desperate whine from escaping. Eren rubbed a hand up and down Armin’s torso, letting his fingers dip and slide in the tones of his muscle, and massaging his chest. Armin’s breath drew up suddenly when Eren pinched both his nipples. Armin folded his legs around Eren’s waist and pulled him closer. Their cocks slid deliciously against each other, pulling thrilled groans from both boys.

Rutting his hips up and moaning louder, Armin reached up to cup Eren’s face in his hand. He tried to keep his eyes open, mouth falling open as Eren moved their hips together. Eren’s eyes were darkened with lust and arousal, green staring intently into blue. Armin brushed his thumb over the expanse of Eren’s cheek, pressing up closer to Eren’s body. 

With one hand on the bed and the other curled around Armin’s back to support him, Eren thrusted with more controlled movements, their cocks moving against each other and spiking mind-blowing pleasure through their bodies. “I need you to fuck me, Eren.” Came Armin’s breathless plea. The knot coiling in Eren’s stomach tightened and he had to clench his teeth so he didn’t come right then and there.

“Yes, I’m gonna fuck you.”

“Please,” Armin urged, the hand he had on Eren’s face dropping, sliding down to Eren’s chest. It swept past a nipple, sending a jolt of pleasure through Eren’s body. But his sinewy hand slid down til it settled on Eren’s girth. Armin gripped it firmly at the base, kissing Eren at the same time and swallowing the taller one’s groans.

Armin lifted his hips, spreading out his knees. Eren’s hand dropped to Armin’s hip, his grip tightening as he guided himself home. Armin keened as Eren’s thickness spread him out. The slide was slow, and the clench of Armin’s walls nearly had Eren busting right then, but he willed himself not to. Eren dropped his head against Armin’s forehead, clenching his eyes shut tight as he bottomed out. Armin gasped and clenched harder around Eren. Eren felt the corners of his lips turn up at Armin’s breathy mewls. His warm breath hit Eren lightly on the forehead, their skin slick with sweat. “Whenever you want me to move, love.”

And so they stayed like that for a few minutes, holding each other and just breathing. Eren lifted himself up to look at Armin’s face, slightly pinched with pleasure. He found himself grinning for the nth time that night as he watched Armin’s face. Golden hair splayed out on the bed sheets, lips slick with spit and parted as he panted softly. Armin opened his eyes, the corners crinkling adoringly at whatever lovesick expression Eren was sporting. “Move.”

So, he did. Eren’s cock dragged out slowly, and Armin’s eyes fluttered close once again. When he pushed back in, Armin’s back suddenly arched and he shouted. Eren leaned down and brought their lips together. Their teeth clashed together some, but as Eren developed a rhythm with his thrusting, they continued to kiss. Eren tongued at Armin’s lips and they parted quickly so he could enter. Another sharp thrust against  _ that _ spot had Armin’s mind reeling.

He felt practically drunk off Eren’s sensual kisses. Armin could live in this feeling forever, with the absolutely intoxicating feel of Eren’s thick, warm cock dragging against his walls and prodding his prostate relentlessly. 

When Eren pulled back from the kiss to focus on speeding up, Armin gasped out a pitchy ‘I’m gonna come!’, writhing underneath the brunette. Each thrust sunk in deep and launched Armin up the bed slightly, and he could almost feel it in his soul. “I love you-  _ ah _ \- so mu-much!” Armin nearly wailed, using both hands to hold Eren’s face. He stared deep into those emerald green eyes and prayed his own eyes told all he wanted to say. Armin couldn’t trust his coherence, but this feeling was cathartic and the fire pooling in his gut was mind-numbing. 

Eren leaned over him for another kiss, and Armin pressed his fingers into the nape of Eren’s neck. Eren cried out against Armin’s lips, his hips stilling as he spilled. As Armin felt Eren’s cock twitching inside him, he reached down to grip his own and stroke himself to his finish. Armin came with Eren’s lips moving gently against his. Eren pulled out eventually to collapse by his side, the bed frame creaking warily underneath the brunette’s weight. Eren curled instinctively around Armin’s side, shoving his face into the blond’s neck. Armin let his arm fall across Eren’s waist.

“I love you, too, Armin.” Eren’s voice rumbled. Armin hummed to acknowledge that he heard, giggling lazily when he felt Eren nuzzle his neck. With their last bits of energy, they wiped each other off with a sheet, kicking it off the bed and pulling the blanket over themselves.

The snores from Eren came quickly, whilst Armin stayed up. Lost in thought, like many nights, Armin pondered Eren. Many nights the young boy stayed on his mind, but this night Armin thought of the world, as well. Eren had started speaking of the world as his enemy, and it worried Armin. Back when they were just 15, Eren was believed to be humanity’s last hope. At the time, he was also the world’s hope, before they realised that the world was more than just humanity within the walls.

And Eren was more than just the hope for humanity. As selfish as it may sound, he was also Armin’s hope. For years he latched onto the dream of getting to see the ocean, and after that he grasped blindly at a new dream to urge himself to stay alive. Eren became that hope- no, he had always been that hope. That vengeful, excited 10-year-old was Armin’s hope when the bullies pummeled him. That bright-eyed, eager 15-year-old was Armin’s hope when he stared death in the face. So, Eren would be his hope now.

Armin fell asleep to the memories of arguing with Eren over the existence of the sea. Happy, he deduced just moments for he dozed off. 

**Author's Note:**

> criminally unedited...


End file.
